Alternative Ending
by Tamano Setsuna
Summary: As the title says, it's an alternative ending of 12th episode.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sukisho, or its characters.**

**Alternative Ending**

"This way, Fujimori," Sora exclaimed. They were running together with Nao in Aizawa's laboratory. There was fire everywhere. They were heading for the last possible exit. Suddenly Nao stumbled. Sora turned and saw Nao on the floor totally frightened. "Kuu-chan, don't go!" Nao cried out. It was like deja-vu from their childhood, it even seemed, that Nao was that little boy again. Sora grabbed Nao's hand, so he could help him to stand up. Aizawa appeared behind Nao's back. "Let go," he said calmly. Sora was like hypnotized. He looked at Nao, who looked back at him with terrified eyes, and he slowly pushed Nao's hand away. Nao couldn't believe it. He was yet again looking at how Sora was leaving him behind. Sora stand up and ran away alone. "No," Nao whispered brokenly, "Why did he do it again?" "It's because he hates you," said Aizawa coldly. Nao was still kneeling on the cold floor crying. Aizawa bent down and put a gun on the floor. "Go and kill him!" he ordered Nao. Nao looked at the gun and picked it up. Sora left him again, so he could say that he doesn't love him. Yet he still wasn't able to hurt Sora. He still loved him. But without him his life wasn't important. To Aizawa's surprise Nao raised the gun to his head and pulled the trigger. There was a gunshot. After that Nao's lifeless body fell on the floor.

Aizawa's experiment failed.

_Okay, this is one of my earlier stories that I have in CZECH section and now I translated it. It's not beta-ed, so there could be a grammar mistake. If you see any, write me please. __And a comment or two would be nice, you know?_

_Ja ne!_


	2. Chapter 2

Hashiba Sora looked down at the body lying in the coffin. It was the body of his childhood friend Fujimori Sunao. It was a week already that Nao took his own life. Sora still couldn't believe it, but he had no more tears to shed. They were all already gone. He still remembered the moment he found him lying in the pool of his own blood, when he came back with the Police. After that it was all blurry. They told him, that he fainted. Who wouldn't? After all, Nao was his friend, and now he could admit to himself, that Nao was his love.

Blue haired teenager brought his hand to the cold face of his loved one. It was still soft, but now it was cold as ice. He felt a hand on his shoulder. When he looked up, he saw Nanami, whit a regretful face. But Sora didn't need their regret. He only needed his Nao. He turned and got down to his seat. He sat next to Nanami, because his lover and Soras onii-chan, as he called him, was still in the hospital in a coma. He didn't know anything about this. Sora almost envied him. He was sleeping and not knowing about the death of some close to him.

After the funeral Sora went to his dorm room. He didn't want to be disturbed by anyone with their calming words. He laid on his bed facing the ceiling. He remembered the last words he heard Aizawa say, as the police took him. _"It's really interesting," said Aizawa maniacally, "I said him to go kill you Hashiba Sora. But what had he done? He killed himself. This Love. What a illogical and unpractical thing. What a waste of time."_

Sora finally let the tears fill his eyes when he remembered that smile that occasionally was on the lips of the pink haired boy. Sora reached into the drawer beside his bed and took out a small bottle. It was some pills that prescribed him some psychologist a few days ago. He slipped two pills on his hand. But then he thought about it. And dumped the whole content of the bottle in his mouth and swallowed.

Sora laid calmly in his bed, awating the death. He had closed eyes and was imagining Naos face. „I love you, Nao," he said sleepily as he was drifting of into the greeting cold darkness.

_At first it was only thought as oneshot. It was Kitsune Kokoro, who suggested I make an continuing of the story from Soras side. All thanks come to Kitsune Kokoro._

_This story is not beta-ed and if there are some mystakes, you can write me. _


End file.
